The Shade-Rider
by LonelyHollow117
Summary: Eragon lost against Galbatorix. Galbatorix has a nasty plan for Eragon and nothing will ever be the same. I am bad at summarys so yeah. And it is rated M so I can do what ever. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction ever so I am not all that good yet. I welcome any criticism because it makes the writer better. Please review! It is very appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the inheritance cycle. All credit goes to CP.

Chapter 1

Eragon wasn't supposed to lose against Galbatorix and he wasn't supposed to be getting tortured either. Eragon was now chained up against a wall next to Arya who was in the same position. Galbatorix would come in and use various torture items to hurt him while Arya was forced to watch every grueling second. Galbatorix had just finished torturing him for the day and asked the same question.

"Will you swear your loyalty to me in the ancient language?"

Eragon responded with a confident voice despite the fact that he had just been tormented.

"I will never join you."

"You will give in eventually. After I destroy the Varden you will have no hope of defeating me, not that you had a chance in the first place."

He smiled evilly before he walked out of the cell and down the hall. Not until after Eragon couldn't hear Galbatorix's foot steps any more, did he finally drop his facade of strength and sag against the chains. He stared at the pool of blood beneath him looking at his reflection caused by the torches that lined the walls. He saw a tortured figure looking back at him with despair and hopelessness in its eyes.

"Are you ok?" Arya's voice was laced with concern.

Eragon looked into her eyes. She was the only reason that he didn't give up, besides Saphira. He wouldn't give in as long as she was alive.

"yes. How about you?"

"I am doing fine."

Galbatorix hadn't touched Arya and Eragon was thankful for that. He couldn't bare watching her be hurt. He would gladly take all of the pain for her a million times over to save her from any of it.

No healers would come and restore the flesh that was ripped or scorched off by Galbatorix. He would have to endure the pain until Galbatorix came again the next day. Eragon willingly succumbed to the darkness, happy to rest his weary body.

Eragon was ripped from his sleep as the door to his cell was slammed closed. He looked up to see Galbatorix staring at him with the set of pain inducing tools next to him. Galbatorix's favorite one to use on him was probably a dragon claw iron. He would light a fire and put the iron in and use other instruments while it heated. Galbatorix called in the healers and they worked on him. They only healed him partially, enough to make sure he didn't die from the loss of blood. Galbatorix walked forward and stood in front of Eragon and looked straight into his eyes.

Galbatorix broke the silence first. "I have been thinking that I need a new shade. I haven't had one since Durza and I need someone to wreck havoc on the Varden."

Eragon was shocked at what he was implying. If he turned Eragon into a shade he could end up killing everybody in a endless massacre.

Eragon argued "There has never been a shade-rider before because people were afraid of what would happen. The abomination would be unstoppable!"

Galbatorix had an insane glint in his eyes when he responded. "We will just have to find out, now won't we?"

This time Arya spoke up. "You are mad. You would have to be a fool to create something as powerful as that."

Galbatorix ignored her and closed his eyes. He opened them a few seconds later and instantly started speaking in the ancient language. Eragon watched in horror as spirits began to circle around himself. The torrent of spirits then poured into him like a raging river. In Eragon's mind he could feel multiple beings trying to gain control of him. The spirits were growing in number as the seconds went by. Eragon was trying his hardest to not let them devour him but there was just do many. Hundreds of different identities were trying to gain dominance all at once. Eragon's skull felt like it was being hammered continuously. Eragon knew he couldn't last much longer with so many spirits inside him. He looked up towards Arya and said "I love you." He was content with being able to see her face one last time before he gave in to the madness. As the spirits took over him he fell into darkness.

Arya's point of view

Arya watched as the malevolent orbs began to seep into Eragon. She couldn't bring herself to look away from him no matter how hard she tried. His face grimaced like he was in pain. She didn't know what was going to happen when the spirits took over him. His hair was streaking with a blood red color and his skin was paling by the second. Arya could tell that he was going to lose. Arya saw him lift his head up and look at her. She stared at murderous red eyes that changed to brown and then back to red frequently. The words he spoke made her heart brake in two. He told her he loved her. Those were his final words as he immediately went slack after he spoke them. She called out his name in desperation.

"Eragon?"

Eragon's body began to shake slightly. She suddenly heard him start laughing. Low at first then it raised in volume. The insanity was clear in his voice. He was now gone from her forever. She felt defeated. Now there was no way of ever winning against Galbatorix. Their only hope was now turned into a monster.

Authors note: I know it is short but I will try to make the next chapters longer. But no promises.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle. It belongs to CP

Author's note:Hi guys, my second chapter! I plan to update like every 3 days or so. If not three days then every week. Thanks for the reviews and this is action packed so for all those type of people. well enjoy!

Chapter 2

Eragon's point of view

He was falling in darkness. Slowly descending into the depths of his mind. When he closed his eyes and opened them there was no difference just blackness. Eragon didn't know what was happening. He couldn't keep his concentration on a single thought for more than a second at a time.

He thought "why am I here?" He couldn't remember anything of the recent events. After a few moments of successfully holding onto that thought it all came rushing back to him like a giant river. He remembered being tortured and then what Galbatorix was doing to him right before he lost control to the spirits. He had to get free of this darkness. After falling for what felt like an eternity did it finally stop. Eragon was standing in mid air and there was blackness all around. Suddenly there was a blinding white light that seem to have sprouted out of no where in front of him. He closed his eyes and shielded his face with his arms. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see a waste land. Everything was barren and the ground looked like it hasn't felt rain in centuries. There were deep gouges in the land that had fire coming out of them. This place reminded him of the Burning Plains. He heard a laugh behind him and turned around as fast as he could to find the source. Eragon was shocked to say the least. Standing in front of him was a replica of himself but with the features of a shade. The shade had blood red hair and crimson red eyes that could drive any sane man to the farthest reaches of madness. His pale skin was as white as snow and shimmered slightly from the fires that raged around them. He was frightening to look at but Eragon was determined to get his body back any way possible. Eragon didn't waste time with words and shouted "BRISINGR!" A blue flame appeared in his hand and stretched out to form a sword. Brisingr was now in his hands ready for him to kill. The Shade just smirked and a red fire appeared in his hands to form a copy of Brisingr but it was blood red and seemed to glow with thirst for blood. They both dashed foreword at the same time and met half way with their swords locked. They jumped back in unison and dashed forward again. They exchanged blows with equal speed and strength. The Shade finally spoke as they locked blades again.

"Let's stop playing around and actually get serious!" The Shade pushed with extraordinary might and Eragon couldn't help but be pushed back. Eragon gritted his teeth and pushed back with all his might. The Shade started laughing again.

"Is that all you really got? How pathetic. I will show you what true strength is!" He unlocked their blades and slashed at Eragon's stomach. Eragon blocked it but his blade was bated to the side like it was nothing. Eragon had to try his best just to block the slashes the Shade was throwing. Eragon soon had multiple cut on his arms, legs, and torso. He would be torn to pieces if he continued much longer. Eragon resorted to magic. He lifted his had towards the Shade and yelled "BRISINGR!" The Shade instantly did the same and it resulted in sending out a shock wave. As soon as it hit Eragon he was thrown off his feet onto his back. He groaned in pain as it surged through his aching body. Eragon slowly got up to his feet. The Shade was directly in front of him and grabbed Eragon by the neck. He lifted him up so his feet weren't touching the ground just dangling in the air. Eragon dropped his sword and tried to pry the Shades fingers from his neck. It was no use the Shade had him in a iron grip. The Shade frowned and said

"I thought that you were at least going to be a challenge but I guess I overestimated you. Oh well I will just have to crush you right now I guess. I was really looking to have some fun but this is just boring."

The Shade pulled his sword back and aimed the point towards Eragon's heart. Just as he was about to thrust into him Eragon said "Thrysta!" in his mind. The Shade was launched backwards and landed roughly on his back. Eragon grabbed his sword off the ground and spit out some blood. The inside his throat was bleeding due to the Shade's grip. Eragon walked toward the Shade as he was getting up. The Shade then laughed again.

"I didn't expect that to happen but oh well. It is not going to make a difference either way. You are still going to die."

Eragon replied with the utmost determination in his voice. "I will defeat you even if it costs me my life. I would rather die than let you control me any longer."

With that said Eragon dashed at the Shade again and attacked relentlessly. The Shade now had to actually fight him rather than play around. They met each others swords every time they attacked with equal speed and power. To Eragon they went on for a life time trying to get the better of the other in any way. Eragon's arms were lead and his bones vibrated every time he clashed swords with his double. The Shade was gaining the upper hand fast. After the Shade blocked a slash towards his head he grabbed Eragon by the neck and slammed him into the ground. Eragon's vision flickered as he tried to stay conscious. He saw the Shade lift his red blade and plunged it into Eragon's stomach. The blade went straight threw him and into the ground below him. The pain was excruciating and he could barley move. He thought "No. This can't be the end. I have come too far to lose it all now!"

The shade pulled out the blade and Eragon groaned as the metal left his flesh. He some how found the will in himself to stand up with Brisingr limp in his hand. Blood was flowing out of him like a stream. He was to tired to try and heal it and plus the Shade would stop him if he tried. He had to finish this battle now or he would lose. He took on a defensive stance and got ready for another assault. The Shade stared at him in confusion.

"Why won't you just give up already? There is no possible way for you to win."

Eragon replied with steel in his voice despite his injuries. "I will never give in to you because Saphira and Arya are waiting for me."

The Shade smirked. "I am going to have lots of fun with that elf of yours. I can already taste the blood on my lips."

Eragon was enraged by what the Shade had said and started hacking wildly.

"You will never lay a finger on Arya as long as I live!"

"Well we will just have to fix that!"

The Shade lunged at Eragon. It seemed as if everything was slowed down to Eragon. He moved forward also and spun to dodge the blade by mere inches. As soon as he was facing the Shade Eragon he stabbed him in the heart. The Shade looked down in shock. He couldn't believe he lost. The Shade smirked and said "You may have won this battle but I am still going to be apart of you. You have control for now but if you show any weakness then I will be there to crush you and gain control." With that the shade faded away and Eragon was thrust into his body again. Eragon vision started to clear and what he saw horrified him.

AN: Ha Ha. how do you like the cliffy? I am so evil! Muhahahaha! Well review and thanks for reading this! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. Or maybe I would?

AN: This is the third chapter and I want to thank all of the people who have decided to read or review my story. Please point out anything you see that is wrong or something I could do better on. Thanks! Now enjoy the next chapter! Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger, it is a really good way to get people interested. HA HA!

Chapter 3

Eragon's vision started to clear up and what he saw horrified him. Chained up against the wall was Arya. She had cuts and burns everywhere. She was looking at him with confusion and hope. Eragon looked at his hands and he was holding a knife and a metal rod that was red hot. He dropped the items and quickly rushed towards Arya.

Arya's POV (just after Eragon was turned into a shade)

Arya watched as Eragon started laughing low and then to a full outburst of madness. He threw his head back while his laughter boomed inside the cell. He stopped his laughing and looked at Galbatorix.

"Do you mind getting me out of these chains? They are quite uncomfortable you know?"

Galbatorix smiled and spoke one word. The chains unlatched themselves from Eragon and he rolled his neck with a sickening crack.

"That feels better. Now time to get out of this room."

Galbatorix gestured Eragon to follow. "Come with me."

Eragon looked at her and winked. "I will see you later."

The tone in his voice sent shivers down her spine. With that he left with Galbatorix out of the cell. Arya let her head slouch down as she thought about what was going to happen to herself. She didn't know what Galbatorix was planning but she knew it couldn't be good since he needed a shade-rider. She thought about how she was going to get Eragon back to normal or even if it was possible. She had never heard of someone gaining control of their body back after they had been taken over by spirits. But this was Eragon so she wasn't going to give up on him. After a while of thinking she felt the drowsiness and willingly fell into her waking dreams.

She was awoken by a sinister laughter in front of her. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Eragon standing there with various items that were used to cause pain. She paled. She didn't think that she could withstand being tortured again, much less by Eragon. But she knew this wasn't him. He would never do anything to harm her.

"So the fun can finally begin. I am going to enjoy hearing you scream."

He picked up a knife from the table and slowly drove it into her skin. She didn't make a sound but grimaced as pain was sent throughout her body. What ever was on the knife made the pain go through her entire body, not just the spot where the knife drove in to. He pulled the knife out and brought it up to his mouth. Eragon licked the blood off the knife. "Your blood tastes better than what I imagined." He licked his lips and descended the knife over and over again into her. By the time he was done she had cuts every where that varied in size. None too big to be thought serious or that bled too much. He then picked up the iron and lit a fire in a nearby fire place. He put the iron in the fire and walked over to herself. He put his mouth close to her ear and she shuddered as she felt his hot breath on her skin. Even though he was a shade she couldn't forget her feelings she had for him. She had found out about these feelings when Eragon was first tortured. She couldn't stand to see him in pain and she would switch places with him in a heartbeat. It shocked her at first when she found out but she had always known she had felt something. Eragon whispered into her ear.

"I know you have an attraction to this body. Maybe after we get done with this we can move on to more exciting things."

She could hear the lust in his voice and spat "I would rather kill myself than do anything with you."

He pulled back with a smile on his face and that unnerved her.

"Well I guess I will have to do things the hard way then."

Her blood went ice cold. Durza had never done anything that cruel before and know she thought that this shade was even sicker than him. Eragon laughed at her reaction with his demented voice. Arya watched as he drew closer to her. Her breathing hitched as he stopped inches from her face. A second later he crashed his lips into hers. At first she was disgusted at what the shade was doing, but she soon found herself enjoying the feel of Eragon's lips on hers. She forgot what he was and began to kiss him back almost instantly. He pulled back and she opened her eyes. To her shock they were brown just like Eragon's eyes. He smiled and blinked and they were turned red again. Eragon stepped away from her and went to the fire place. He pulled out the iron and looked at her with a evil shine in them. Arya quickly steeled herself for what was about to come. He walked over to her and held the iron inches from her skin. It already burned her skin and it wasn't even touching her yet. She screamed in pain as he finally pushed it onto her. He burned her a couple times and then put the iron back in the fire to reheat. After a couple of rounds he finally stopped. Each burn elicited a scream from her throat. By now she hated the Shade and looked at him with malice and determination. She was determined to get Eragon back and was trying to think of ways to do it. Her thoughts wondered to when he had kissed her and his eyes were back to normal. Maybe her feelings could somehow bring the real Eragon out. She thought it was a long shot but she would try anything to get him back. Throughout her "session" with Eragon she noticed he was becoming agitated and struggled to focus on hurting her. She thought that maybe Eragon was trying to win control of his body or maybe he was having trouble torturing her because of Eragon's feelings for her. Arya hoped that it was the first.

After another round of the white hot rod she notices him stagger backwards. He had his eyes closed and looked like he was fighting someone with his mind. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and started looking around the room like he had never seen this room before. As soon as his eyes landed on her they went wide with horror. He looked at his hands and they began to shake. He dropped the rod and knife and rushed over to her.

"Arya! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! After they took control everything went black!" He started healing her injuries instantly. She felt relief as he healed her.

"It's alright Eragon I know it wasn't you."

Next he broke her chains with one word from the ancient language and helped her up.

She looked at him and noticed his eyes were still crimson red but his skin was a little bit tanner than before. His hair was still a blood red color but Arya sort of liked the color oddly. He spoke after a moment.

"Arya I think we need to get out of as soon as possible."

I nodded in response and we started down the hallway. As soon as Eragon opened the door I saw soldiers posted on each side. They looked at him and went white with fear. These men were obviously were afraid of Eragon. We just pressed forward without saying anything and went up some stairs that led out of the dungeon. As they exited a door they saw Galbatorix walking towards them.

AN: So how did you like it? Was it ok? Review so I can know what you think of it. Sorry for another cliffy. :( I am thinking of writing another fan fic that is kinda dark and it is about Arya. I will continue this one too if I do decide to write the other fan fic so don't worry about me leaving this one. I wouldn't do that. Or would I? Ha Ha


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am really sorry for this extremely late update and I am also sorry for this short chapter. I changed a few things in chapter two at the end when Eragon and his Shade fight. The whole fight scene is still the same but the ending is different. Back to the issue of my tardiness, I didn't mean to abandon this story but I have been a little lazy and never got around to it

Chapter 4

Eragon could feel the blood lust rising inside him as he gazed upon the one who turned him into a shade.

Galbatorix spoke "So you have taken control of the spirits inside of you. That was unexpected but it can be dealt with easy enough."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Eragon was now grinning evilly. He stepped forward and drew his sword. Brisingr was practically gleaming in Eragon's hands waiting for the blood to coat it. The Dark King drew his white rider sword and charged at Eragon with impossible speed. But Eragon was not going to wait for the King to get to him so he bounded forward as well with the same speed. The rider's blades smashed together and you could hear the ringing as brightsteel met brightsteel. Eragon blocked a blow that was meant for his head right after they separated their blades for the first time. Eragon immediately struck at the King's waist but was stopped by his white blade. They went back and forth at each other with no one landing a hit. Eragon could tell that the King was getting frustrated at not being able to beat Eragon as easily as he predicted. After the King parried a slash from Eragon the King stabbed at Eragon's exposed stomach but instead hit air. Eragon jumped back to dodge the blade and slashed at the same time cutting Galbatorix's arm. The King grew angrier and charged at Eragon with renewed vigor. The King landed the next blow, a shallow cut on Eragon's side that hurt every time he moved. He ignored the pain and concentrated harder on trying to defeat Galbatorix. Eragon didn't know how long they fought but it felt like an eternity. They both clashed together with their blades locked fighting to get the upper hand.

"I am surprised at your power but it is still nothing compared to mine." Galbatorix suddenly spoke in the ancient language and sent Eragon reeling backwards. Eragon hit the wall with tremendous force and it left an indention in the wall from where he smashed into it. Eragon got up slowly because his head felt like it was slammed with a thousand hammers at once. Eragon felt blood trickle down the left side of his forehead and wiped it away with the back of his hand. Ignoring the pain Eragon rushed at Galbatorix and slashed at his neck. Eragon's blade met Galbatorix's in a shower of sparks. They continued to trade blows equally until Eragon began to tire. Even with all the training he went through and all of the sacrifices he made he still wasn't strong enough to defeat the tyrant. The dark king landed multiple hits on Eragon in the next few minutes. Eragon felt like his body weighed a ton and his arms felt like they were filled with lead. It took all of his strength to lift up his sword to block Galbatorix's swings. Galbatorix decided to end the duel by using all of his strength and speed to disarm Eragon. As Eragon's beautiful blue blade was wrenched from his hands Eragon lost all hope. The King stabbed Eragon in the middle of his chest, narrowly missing his heart by inches. As soon as the blade embedded itself in his chest time seemed to stop. He no longer felt the pain of his injuries or the weariness he had felt seconds ago. Suddenly Eragon heard the voice of the shade in his head, which sent chills down his spine.

"tsk. You can't even stay alive, how pathetic." Eragon heard the shade sigh. "Looks like I will have to take control in order to keep us alive. If you go and get yourself killed then I will die too, and we can't have that now can we." He heard a sickening laughter and his vision went black.

**Arya**

Once again Arya was watching helplessly on the side lines. It angered her to no end how Galbatorix once again stopped her from doing anything for a second time. He froze her in place as soon as she spotted him when they went through the door. The hallway that they were in was large but it couldn't fit Saphira's massive body. She watched Eragon fight Galbatorix with amazing speed and strength but all of his skill still wasn't enough to beat the King. Once she saw Eragon get stabbed in the chest her whole world started to fall into pieces. She lost almost all hope of ever beating Galbatorix. He was just too powerful.

She saw Eragon go limp on Galbatorix's blade and felt a sudden change in the air. Eragon suddenly came to life and grabbed the sword that was piercing him in the chest with both hands. He started laughing and dread filled Arya. It was the Shade's laugh.

AN: Again sorry for the short chapter but I have had no drive to write more. Hopefully I can build it back up so I can write more of this story. I really like writing this so I don't want to give up on it, also because of the readers. Hopefully you like this chapter and please review! It does more than you know! I hope next time I talk to you won't be too far away!


End file.
